Venture City Incognito: Origins
Venture City Incognito: Origins is an open world action-adventure video game set for release on the App Store on April 21st, 2019, and on April 26th, 2019 in Europe. The game is a prequel to the Nintendo Switch title Venture City Incognito, and follows the adventures of Michael Sanders as a new recruit. The game was developed by 1001 Spears and published by Nintendo. Synopsis In 2017, two years before the events of Venture City Incognito, Michael Sanders, a rookie police officer working for the Venture City Police Department, has one objective in his mind: to put the most wanted criminal, Adolf Anger, in prison. As far as story connections go, it was Mike who unintentionally doxxed June Romanoff, his girlfriend who previously worked as a journalist and was a secret witness in Adolf's trial, which forced her to go under witness protection. As a result, Mike was deported from Venture City, but not before he tried to fix his mistakes by pursuing Adolf and the ANGER Army that work for him. It also outlines how Mike managed to arrest Adolf Anger. Furthermore, the game reveals that Henry Duchy was just a common officer at first. Gameplay Taking place in Venture City, players control one of two police officers; Michael or Nicole Sanders. They go on a hunt for criminals, with various moves at their disposal, such as swinging across streetlamps and jumping across walls. They can gain outfits that give them additional abilities, such as a Kleptomaniac disguise that lets him crack locks. Mike can also use cars and helicopters, as well as use loose materials to build various objects. Other characters are playable once unlocked, but they' will still talk with either Mike or Nicole's voice (except in cut-scenes where Mike can still be seen). Custom characters are also playable. The Joy Cons are used communicators and scanners to locate criminals. Venture City Incognito's gameplay borrows heavily from the Grand Theft Auto series, as well as the custom Roblox game Jailbreak. However, the game is role-reversed, with the player taking on the role of a a cop enforcing the law, rather than a criminal committing crime, although the player is required to commit criminal acts on certain occasions in order to instill trust in criminal organizations. Characters/Forms Base Game Special Forces DLC Missions Sakura Hills # Doughnut Distress # Saving Private Tanya # Builder's Crack # Gone in 1 Minute (Boss: Benjamin Palmer) # Walls Have Ears, Doors Have Eyes # Better Run, Better Run (Boss: Reggie "Thunderbird" Draven) # Gadgets and Gizmos # The Trash Man (Boss: Rudy 'Tarzan' Woodstock) # The Great Ferry Yellowleg Islet # Incognito # Confidential # Taken Back (Boss: Ulysses 'The Brute' Farron) # Safe-Cracked # Cam Obscure # Sneaking Peter # Get onto the Chopper # Toy-Ota of Orange (Boss: Bruno 'Birdman' Dobbie) Auburn Bay # Wrench in their Plans # Gang War #* Boss: The Risen Demons # We Can't Fix It... But We Can Make It Even Better #* Boss: Lenny "King" McGee # Circuited Out # Explosive Decompression #* Boss: Devon "Big Smoke" Demonson Gallancroft Gardens # Opposites A-Tractor # Egg Man # Field of Hope # Get the Satellite # Piggy Back Ride # Cabin in the Forest # Ships and Whales # Nutbuster #* Boss: Roberto 'Sly' Stickland Sputnik Island # That's not Flying # The Last Suit You Wear # Tourist Route #* Boss: Moon Rovers # Oh Ship # Up Land # Fill Swift # Phone Homo # Pay my Bills and Sweat my Dust # What's up, Doc? # You Spin Me Round #* Boss: Yitzhar "Mad Cow Monkey Hunta" Gad Hatnear Grounds # Mining Cracks # Dam you All # Nut Button # Policed to Meet You, Hope You Guess my Name # Waterfall-Out #* Boss: Felix "Poison" Wolffe # Forest Dump # Big Trouble, Little Pagoda #* Boss: Kirishima Hiroshige # Temple of Goom # Ernie and Bird #* Boss: Ernie "Destroyer" Bianchi Downtown Venturia # Chief Complaint # Saving Mr. Whatchamucallit # Motor Mouth # Plan D # Clinical to our Success # Rescue Butts # Took a Dump #* Boss: Mark "Eagle Eyes" Border # Bank on Michael #* Boss: Adolf Anger # Militaristic #* Boss: Adolf Anger Locations Sakura Hills * Venture City Station House * Bakery * Garage * Service Station * Sakura Train Station * Train Tunnel * Venture City Bank * Jacob Manor * Cliffside Residence * Researchers’ Estate * Incredible Mansion * Sakura Park * Radio Tower * Crimson Coffee Shop * Sakura Pier * Tennis Court Yellowleg Islet * Yellowleg Penitentiary ** Yellowleg Station House *** Hologram Room ** Dock ** Mess Hall ** Galley ** Phone Room ** Security Office ** Visitors' Building ** Courtyard ** Sewers ** Storage Room * Radio Tower * Guard Towers Auburn Bay Gallancroft Gardens Sputnik Island Hatnear Grounds Downtown Venturia Vehicles Automobiles Base Game * Police Car * Repair Truck * Police Motorcycle * 2019 Volkswagen Beatle * Mazda MX-5 Miata * Ambulance * 2018 Audi A4 * 2019 BMW X5 * 2019 Chevrolet Camaro * 2019 Chevrolet Colorado * 2019 Chevrolet Corvette * 2019 Chevrolet Equinox * 2019 Chevrolet Bolt EV * 2019 Chevrolet Silverado 1500 * 2019 Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD * 2019 Chevrolet Volt * 2019 GMC Sierra 1500 * 2019 Honda CR-V * 2019 Honda Ridgeline * 2019 INFINITI Q50 * 2019 Jeep Grand Cherokee * 2019 Kia Sorento * 2019 Lexus RX * Pickup Truck * 2018 Tesla Model 3 * 2018 Tesla Model S * 2018 Tesla Model X * 2019 Toyota RAV4 * 2019 Toyota Highlander * 2019 Toyota Tacoma * 2019 Toyota Tundra * 2019 MINI Cooper * 2019 MINI Cooper Countryman * 2019 MINI Cooper Clubman * 2019 MINI E Country Man * 2019 Nissan Rogue * Eagle Roofnest * FirsTime RV Camper Full-Size High Density Foam Mattress * Ford Econoline Express Ram Van * 2019 Ford Edge * 2019 Ford Escape * 2019 Ford Explorer * 2019 Ford F-150 * 2019 Ford Fusion * 2019 Ford Mustang * Dune Buggy * 2019 Porsche 911 * 2019 Porsche Cayenne * 2019 Porsche 718 Cayman * 2018 Porsche Panamera * 2018 Porsche Macan * 2019 RAM 1500 * 2018 RAM 2500 * 2018 RAM 3500 * 2016 Renegade XL4534RF * 2019 Subaru Legacy * 2018 Subaru Legacy * 2019 Subaru Impreza * Westfalia Camper Van * 2017 Lamborghini Aventador * 2018 Lamborghini Huracan * 2018 Lamborghini Avetnado * 2018 Ferrari 488 GTB * 2017 Ferrari F12berlinetta * 2018 Ferrari California * 2017 Ferrari GTC4Lusso * 2017 Ferrari 488 Spider * Bugatti Chiron W16 * Bugatti Divo * Monster Truck * Dirtbike * Light Cycle * 2018 McLaren 570S * 2018 McLaren 570GT * 2019 Nissan Frontier * Quad Bike * Classic Car * Fire Engine * Rocket Engine Snowplow * Prisoner Transport * Lawnmower * Tractor * Cable Ferry * Tow Truck * Limousine Special Forces DLC * SWAT Van ANGER Army DLC * Gun Truck Aircraft * Helicopter * Alien Spaceship * Attack Helicopter Weapons Trivia * All of the vehicles from Venture City Incognito return. Category:Video Games Category:Venture City Incognito Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:2019 Category:April Category:Mobile Games Category:Apps Category:Prequels Category:Nintendo Category:Venture City Incognito: Origins Category:Action Adventure Category:Shooters Category:T Category:PEGI 16 Category:12+ Category:ACB M